Order of the Sunspears
thumb|right|A typical Sunspear NPC. Elona doesn’t have a unified government—the three provinces work side by side—but one alliance of heroes defends the entire nation. From the southern coast of Istan to the northern peaks of Vabbi, peace has its price: the eternal vigilance of the Elonians who guard their nation. These valiant defenders are the Order of the Sunspears—an elite order pledged to defend the nation against all threats, whether martial, mystical, or supernatural. When the Scarab Plague devastated Istan centuries ago, the Sunspears evacuated the populace and sealed off infected cities. As the Istani slowly resettled the islands, the Sunspears helped restore civilization, protecting outposts and colonies. Whenever brigands and tribes in the surrounding wilderness ready their weapons, wherever the threat of civil unrest grows, the Sunspears rally troops to defend their homeland. The Sunspears are autonomous, answering only to their own leaders, called Spearmarshals. The Order respects the authority of each province, but insists on the freedom of its members to travel wherever they must to safeguard the nation. Beyond the walls of cities and towns, corsairs, harpies, Centaurs, undead desert lords, and other marauders prey on the unwary. Outside the world we know, malefic forces wait in darkness, patient and potent, scheming of ways to enter the realm of flesh. In darker times, a province may prevent, limit, or forbid the Sunspears from conducting an investigation—since each province has its own defenders—but most Elonian citizens know that the Sunspears are their best hope for protection and salvation. The devout claim that the gods themselves have chosen the champions of Elona and a new generation has taken up weapons to answer the call. Now you have been chosen—as a Sunspear, you will be trained as a leader. You have a duty to your country: finding threats to Elona and eliminating them. With other heroes by your side, you are the shining light that must drive back the forces of darkness, fighting for the glory of the Golden Sun. History The Order originated from the Sunspear Guard of the Primeval Dynasty, but Sogolon the Protector withdrew the Sunspears from Dynastic service and turned them into an independent order devoted to the protection of all Elona. Hence, Sogolon is considered the founder of the Sunspears. Structure and Ranks The Order uses a hierarchic military structure. The current leader is Spearmarshal Kormir. Known NPC ranks are: #Spearmarshal - Leader - Kormir (current Spearmarshal), Spearmarshal Maloha (historical) #Other Marshals - Raidmarshal Mehdara, Seamarshal Bendro #Castellan - Castellan Puuba #Commander - Commander Suha #Captain - Captain Denloh, Captain Gudur, Captain Vahndah, Sunspear Captain #First Spear - First Spear Dehvad, First Spear Jahdugar, First Spear Janah (historical) #Second Spear - Second Spear Binah #Recruit - Sunspear Recruits Player characters can attain any rank in the Order. While Paragon is the most prominent profession among the Sunspears, there are members of all professions among their ranks. Trivia *Guild Wars' game designer compares the Sunspears with the Jedi Order of the Star Wars series. See also * A list of other members of the Order is at Category:Order of the Sunspears. category:Lore